


wanting

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: tadashi only called kei "tsukki" when he wanted something, and boy did he want something.





	wanting

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** heyyy! can you write an nsfw tsukkiyama fic where yamaguchi tops? and then theres lots of fluff? thanks !!! i love your writing btw  
> 

“Tsu-kkiii,” Tadashi sing songed, crawling on top of his boyfriend’s lap. Kei reared his head as Tadashi got up in his face, still trying to watch the dinosaur documentary they had put on.

“What is it, Tadashi? You only call me that when you want something,” he sighed, tearing his gaze away to the boy sitting on his lap with a smirk on his lips.

Tadashi hummed and settled onto Kei’s lap, his legs curling around the taller’s waist, “that’s cause I _do_ want something.” He purred, leaning forwards to kiss and nibble at Kei’s earlobe.

Kei shivered at the feeling, “I’d ask what it is you want, but I think I have an idea,” he murmured, biting his lip as Tadashi continued to nip. He gasped when Tadashi rolled his hips a bit, the stiffness that already lingered in his pants rubbing against Kei’s rising arousal. Kei slid his hands down and gripped at Tadashi’s ass, earning a stuttering gasp from the man on his lap. Kei began to kneed at the supple flesh there but was swatted away by a single hand.

“Nuh uh, _I’m_ in control tonight,” he told Kei, smirking down at the blond wickedly. Kei bit his lip and smirked a bit too.

“Oh yeah? Says who?” He asked, challenging Tadashi’s sudden self-proclaimed authority.

 _”Me,_ that’s who,” Tadashi answered, giving another firm roll of his hips which made Kei shudder once again.

“Well,” Kei began, grunting softly as a pleasurable friction passed over his crotch, “can’t argue with that,” he decided, staring down at the taut fabric that covered Tadashi’s erection. Tadashi seemed pleased with Kei’s answer and kissed him hard, immediately pushing his tongue forwards and into the mouth connected to his. Kei opened up upon Tadashi’s insisting and quickly began to tangle his tongue with his boyfriend’s. As they kissed, Tadashi shifted and pushed Kei down so he was lying down, stretching across the length of the couch completely. Tadashi continued to grind against Kei, moaning a little bit into Kei’s mouth. 

When Tadashi broke the kiss and pulled away, Kei chased him but was pushed down by a gentle hand to the chest. Tadashi smirked at him and slid down, his hands hooking on Kei’s pants as he went. He gently tugged them down, revealing Kei’s tented boxers, Tadashi smirked and began to mouth at the fabric. Kei shuddered and groaned at the heat washing over his hidden erection, bucking up to seek out that heat more. Tadashi hummed almost teasingly as he pulled down Kei’s underwear, letting his length spring free. 

Kei shivered at the feeling of being exposed to the open air, though within moments, he had Tadashi’s mouth wrapped around him. A loud moan sounded from deep within him, his head falling back against the arm of the couch. Tadashi hummed around the limb in his mouth and swirled his tongue while he bobbed up and down. He let Kei’s hips roll and buck freely, taking his cock expertly whenever it happened to brush against the back of his throat. 

Every moan that escaped from Kei’s mouth varied in sound, some were low and gravely while others were higher pitched and almost desperate sounding. Whenever Tadashi slowed down or flicked his tongue teasingly, Kei let out a whining gasp, begging for more without even saying anything. Tadashi slid a hand down into pants and began to palm himself while still sucking off Kei, his own moans vibrating around the cock in his mouth. Kei bucked up at the feeling and his thighs began to tremble, feeling the beginnings of orgasm starting to stir within him. Tadashi sensed Kei’s impending orgasm too and promptly pulled off, earning a shocked and frustrated gasp from the man lying beneath him. Tadashi smirked down at him.

“Aw, don’t be so upset, Tsukki, we can’t have you cumming before you’ve had my dick in you,” Tadashi hummed, palming Kei’s cock lazily now. Kei shivered at Tadashi’s words, biting his lip. It was amazing how Tadashi could switch from being the most submissive person to completely dominant within a matter of moments, though Kei figured that he wasn’t going to be seeing any signs of submissive Tadashi tonight at least. Kei shuddered and groaned as he felt Tadashi squeeze his aching erection, letting his head tilt back so Tadashi could lap and nibble at his jaw.

“Tell me, Tsukki, how much do you want me, hm?” He crooned, sucking a hickey onto Kei’s neck.

Kei panted a bit, both the feeling from Tadashi’s hand on his cock and his lips suckling his neck washing over him. “Tadashi...Tadashi please...I need…” he moaned again when Tadashi gave another squeeze. 

“Hm, I dunnooo,” Tadashi drawled, his grip loosening until his fingertips were barely brushing over the limb he held. “I’m not sure if that’s enough, Kei, I’m not sure if you really want this all that bad…” 

Kei almost growled, he never had a whole lot of patience in general and especially not in situations such as these. “Goddamn it, Tadashi, if you don’t fuck me right now then I’m going to pin you down and tease _you _until you’re begging and whining for _me_.” Kei threatened. Tadashi’s eyes blew wide, not really expecting Kei to beg so...aggressively. However, despite his outburst, Tadashi’s dominant demeanor didn’t waver and the smirk he had been wearing returned to his face.__

__“Well alright then,” he purred, leaning over to fish the lube out of the drawer attached to the end table. As he did so, Kei wiggled out of his shirt and kicked his pants off the couch. When Tadashi had whirled back around, Kei was staring at him with a quirked eyebrow._ _

__“How do you expect to fuck me when you’re still wearing all your clothes?” He asked rather bluntly. A hot blush sprung to Tadashi’s cheeks at the forwardness of Kei’s question. He went to answer but Kei cut him off, sitting up. “No, no, let me,” he hummed, reaching forwards to undress Tadashi. Tadashi smiled at Kei’s gentle touch as his clothes were removed, leaving him just as bare and exposed as the man beneath him. Kei marvelled at Tadashi’s naked body for a few moments, taking in the little freckles that decorated his skin and the way his body was curved in all the right ways. Tadashi blinked at him when he realized Kei was staring, unmoving._ _

__“Tsukki? What is it? Is something wrong?” He asked, tilting his head to the side._ _

__“You’re so beautiful…” Kei murmured, reaching out to his boyfriend who was still kneeling between his thighs so he could cup his cheek. Tadashi blushed and leaned into the touch, a peaceful smile coming to his face. After remaining that way for a few beats, Kei could feel his dick twitch with need and he could tell Tadashi was feeling the same with the way he began to shift in his spot._ _

__Tadashi pulled away and began to pool some of the lube onto his fingers. He reached forwards and began to rub at and gently prod at Kei’s waiting hole. Kei gasped softly and arched, biting his lip as Tadashi slowly began to push in a single digit. The intrusion hurt a little bit at first but the pain soon gave way to pleasure and Kei was once again, reduced to a moaning mess._ _

__His hips rolled and his breath grew heavy with each thrust of Tadashi’s finger, and soon enough, Tadashi had three fingers pumping in and out of the taller male. With each twist and spread of his fingers, a loud moan escaped from the blond, his eyes screwed shut with the almost overwhelming pleasure._ _

__Once Tadashi had deemed Kei was ready enough and Kei was half babbling for more, he pulled his fingers away and swiped some more lube over his own straining erection. With a quick kiss on the lips, Tadashi slowly pushed in, exhaling heavily at the feeling of Kei’s heat around him. Tadashi stilled for a moment, letting Kei adjust to the feeling of Tadashi’s length within him before he moved. When Kei gave a little nod, Tadashi pulled back a bit and swung his hips forwards, giving a sharp and forceful thrust deep into the figure beneath him. Kei’s head snapped back with a loud, gasping moan at the feeling of pure pleasure washing over him._ _

__Tadashi stopped for a moment, shuddering in place as he was seated completely within Kei. Then, with a breath he began to roll his hips again, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend’s incredible heat. He panted and curled forwards, letting his head drop next to Kei’s so that his hair was brushing against the other’s shoulder. He felt Kei’s moaning breaths disturb his hair as he thrusted, his pace picking up with each passing second._ _

__When Tadashi began to strike directly into his prostate, Kei could feel an orgasm stir within him deep beneath the surface. Each time the bundle of nerves were struck, another wave of pleasure flooded throughout him though it still wasn’t quite enough. No, it wasn’t enough until Tadashi curled his hand around Kei’s pulsing dick and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Kei let out loud, guttural moans now with each stroke and each thrust, his body practically vibrating now._ _

__“T...Tadash…” he couldn’t even finish saying Tadashi’s name before orgasm ripped through him completely unrelenting. However, as it peaked, he found himself screaming Tadashi’s name loud enough that surely even the neighbors could hear._ _

__Tadashi fucked him hard through his orgasm before shouting Kei’s name with a short gasp. Even through more intense orgasms, Tadashi was never very loud and while some may prefer a louder partner, Kei in all honesty didn’t mind Tadashi’s quieter sounds. They were befitting to him and frankly, were intoxicating._ _

__Tadashi slumped over the top of Kei as the last of his own orgasm washed through him, panting with his head resting against Kei’s exposed chest. Slowly, he pulled out his softening dick before collapsing completely atop his boyfriend. Kei grunted at the sudden weight of Tadashi but didn’t protest, bringing a hand up to curl his fingers in Tadashi’s slightly sweaty locks._ _

__“Hey, Kei?” Tadashi murmured after a few minutes._ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“We’re still on the couch.”_ _

__“Ah, shit.”_ _

__Tadashi giggled and sat up, looking at Kei in the eyes before pressing a playful little kiss onto the blond’s lips. They both knew they’d have to clean up the mess later, but for now all they could do was laugh about it. Tadashi nuzzled Kei’s head affectionately, practically purring when Kei’s hands came to rest on the small of his back._ _

__“Mmh, we should go take a bath or something, I feel sweaty,” Tadashi hummed. Kei shifted and nodded, murmuring his agreements. Tadashi slid off of his boyfriend and pulled him up before trotting into the bathroom with Kei in tow._ _

__As the water ran, Tadashi ran and got them each a pair of pajamas before pressing a soft kiss to Kei’s lips once again. Kei smiled and slipped in the water, motioning for Tadashi to settle in between his legs, which he did happily. Tadashi purred and snuggled into Kei’s grip, resting his head and slightly damp hair against Kei’s chest._ _

__“I love you so much,” Tadashi murmured, tilting his head to place a soft little kiss on Kei’s chest._ _

__Kei hugged Tadashi tighter and kissed Tadashi on the head before mumbling a soft “I love you too” to the figure curled in his arms._ _

__Once the water had cooled and both their fingers were good and pruny, the pair climbed out of the bath, dried off and got dressed into their pajamas. They made their way to the couch again and briefly cleaned up the mess before settling back down to rewatch the dinosaur documentary they had ignored due to their sudden lovemaking. However, it didn’t take long for Tadashi to doze off, curled into Kei’s side with a single arm slung around the smaller male’s shoulders. As the documentary finished, Kei gathered his boyfriend into his arms and carried him to their bedroom, placing him down on the bed before crawling in next to him._ _

__“Good night, Tadashi, I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Tadashi’s forehead. Tadashi’s lashes fluttered and he seemed to stir for just a moment to say,_ _

__“I love you too, Kei,” before dozing off once again._ _

__Kei smiled and pulled him close, burying his nose into Tadashi’s soft hair before succumbing to sleep himself._ _

**Author's Note:**

> the ending turned out so cute im gonna cry also dominant tadashi is rly fun to write
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
